


The Beast

by pinksummerdream



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksummerdream/pseuds/pinksummerdream
Summary: I changed this from a one chapter story. This is now gonna be a series of Dimileth smut one-shots.





	1. The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> My fic, Heart's Blood, is currently on hold because my laptop didn't back up my dropbox to the cloud. So I decided to just write some smut instead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth wants to speak to Dimitri, but he doesn't want to talk anymore.

Byleth knew that her most pressing problem was Dimitri's new manner. He would pace the cathedral like a caged animal, driving away anyone who approached him. Felix had pleaded with her to fix 'the Boar', but Byleth had no idea how to peel away the layers of pain and anger to begin healing the prince.  
She knew that he must sleep somewhere in the castle, it was just a question of where so she could perhaps speak with him alone. And thus she set off by candlelight, having been threatened by Dimitri earlier when she had attempted to take his hand and speak to him. Byleth would have felt embarrassment, but instead her mind had zeroed in on the feeling of his skin. It was as though tiny impulses had greeted her skin as she took his hand. If Dimitri had felt anything, he hadn't made any expressions to give it away.  
Byleth guessed that it was her ability as a mage that produced the effect. She had felt electricity hum through her whilst casting Thoron before, but this felt different. Particularly the heat between her thighs.  
Byleth hadn't had the time or the urge to take a lover at any point in her short life. So entranced in becoming stronger and protecting those who had coin, even at the monastery she hadn't craved any romance. Her students were a few years younger, and their naïve ways hadn't tempted her. And she was happy living a life free of the complications of romantic relationships. She had seen Sylvain slapped, had even broken up fights between his jilted lovers during her time as teacher. She'd seen the messy side of being involved with someone else. And yet now, as she searched the castle in her nightgown, the candlelight the only thing keeping her from losing her way in the darkness she realized just how lonely she had been.  
So lonely that perhaps her body was just calling out for any touch, and that it chose the worst candidate for her affections as a way of exploring her sexuality. Alas, Byleth had never been one to back down from a challenge.  
Inching into the cathedral, she felt her way down the rows of ornate wooden pews, a smile gracing her lips as the moon beamed through the stained glass that had somehow remained even after the church had been reduced to a shell of rubble. Dimitri was no longer standing at the other end of the cathedral, but Byleth could hear a distressed voice. She followed, hand grazing against the wooden door of the priest quarters.  
Most religious officials slept back in dormitories now, happy to be away from the crumbling relic and in rooms with fireplaces and plush beds. Byleth only knew of this room because Mercedes had pointed it out to her, softly relaying that it was a dank, cold room that had been used to store some artwork before it was transported elsewhere.  
Byleth laid her palm against the door, and applied pressure. The door inched open, and she caught sight of Dimitri, his body curled up and his skin glinting with sweat in the low light. Byleth closed the door behind her, setting the candleholder upon a shelf and approaching the prince. She couldn't quite decipher which words were forming, her hand smoothing over his shoulder. His body stiffened, his good eye opening and regarding her with a blank expression, before he rose.  
Byleth felt her heart seize up as Dimitri towered above her, chest heaving and eyes filled with hatred. ‘'Get out.’’ He growled, hand heavily landing on her shoulder and attempting to turn her around towards the door. Byleth slapped his hand away, her own frown forming as she glared up at Dimitri.  
‘'No. I wish to speak with you.’’ She held fast, even as her eyes raked across his bare chest, down to his hips and to his groin. Byleth had never seen a man nude before, the realization would have caused laughter if she wasn't in such a precarious position.  
‘'Get. Out.’’ Dimitri's teeth were clenched, incisors almost appearing as fangs as he regarded her with further disdain.  
‘’Please…Dimitri…I just need you to speak. Let go of your demons. Unload your sorrows and I can unburden you with these ghosts you speak of.’’ Byleth knew she was not fit to do this task. But still she offered, feeling herself tremble. Dimitri stared down at her, taking in her shivering form and realizing that he nightgown was rendered see-through in the candlelight. As Byleth shivered, her heavy breasts accentuated through the white silk.  
‘'If you wish to speak, seek a priest. I have no use for talking.’’ He reached forward, balling the material of her nightgown in his hand and tugging, hearing a satisfying tear. ‘'Your body can be of use.’’ His lips tugged into a smirk as Byleth's hands automatically came up to shield her breasts from view.  
‘'Dimitri!’’ she cried, trying to gather up the fabric to cover the rest of herself. He grabbed again, tearing the rest of the garment from her. Byleth's mouth dropped open, wide eyes regarding him with shock. Dimitri felt his cock twitch to life, a hand grabbing Byleth's wrist into a vice-like grip and pulling her to him. His other hand moved between her legs, roughly rubbing in-between her folds and feeling how slick she already was. His fingers found her throbbing clit, teeth baring into a grin as he felt her melt at his touch.  
‘''So easy.'' He moved back, and Byleth felt her body sigh as his touch left her. ‘’You can go, or you can stay. If you stay I do what I want with you. Once I lock the door, there is no leaving.’’ Dimitri stepped aside, and Byleth kept her eyes on him.  
‘’Lock the door.’’ Her voice wasn't soft anymore. Dimitri stared at her, as though he was searching for something in her eyes.  
‘’You're sure? I'm not going to be gentle with you.’’ He moved to lock the door, and paused, giving her enough time to protest before he shoved the key home, placing it atop the same shelf as the candle.  
Byleth was surprised when he pushed her down onto the bed, a small squeak escaping as Dimitri pulled her arms up, fastening her wrists to the wooden bedpost. Another moment, and her ankles were tied also. Dimitri knelt over her, hands smoothing over her breasts, digging his nails into the soft flesh as Byleth's back bowed. He moved to bite, leaving marks across her chest before enclosing his mouth over one of her nipples, biting even harder and reveling in Byleth's gasp of his name.  
He moved lower, peppering her body with teeth marks before he reached her slick folds. He teased a finger in-between, once again finding her clit and rubbing. He marveled at how she gave herself to him, her hips rising to press against his hand. He replaced his finger with his tongue, groaning as he tasted her. Her hips shuddered, grinding desperately against his mouth as he explored her with his tongue.  
Dimitri focused on her throbbing nub, swirling his tongue over and over as she begged for him. When she finally reached her climax, he felt her writhe and shake, pulling back so he could watch her. Now she was ready, and Dimitri moved his body over hers, roughly kissing her and letting her taste herself. Again she begged, her hips rubbing against his, he reached down and rubbed his cock up between her folds, feeling her coat him with her arousal.  
His hand guided his hardness inside of her, and he found himself crying out at the sensation. Her body opened for him so easily, her walls tightening around him as though her body was clawing for him. Byleth felt herself stretch as he filled her, and a pinching pressure that she hadn't anticipated. Dimitri clenched his teeth, observing Byleth as fear seized in his heart. He didn't want to hurt her. The realization angered him, and he snapped his hips backwards, beginning to pound in and out of her.  
Byleth was powerless to his hips slamming against hers, filling her over and over as he sunk his teeth into her neck. The combination of pleasure and pain made her scream, unable to focus as the sensations washed over her in powerful waves. A hand pinched roughly at her clit as he quickened his thrusts, pulling back from her neck with a grunt. ‘’Look at what I am. You gave yourself to a wounded beast.’’ He snapped the words, gripping her hips hard enough to bruise them.  
His words barely pierced her mind, all she wanted was him to keep driving himself into her. When she came again, Byleth panted his name, tilting her head back as he emptied himself into her. He drove into her a few more times afterwards, fingers reaching down afterwards to feel his seed dripping from her. He pulled back, legs unsteady as he rose from the bed. It was a sight he never wanted to forget. Byleth's body glistening in the candlelight, helpless and spent.  
Dimitri untied her, frowning when she just laid still. ‘'Get out.’’ He moved to unlock the door. Byleth shakily rose to her feet, picking up her scrap of nightgown fabric and pressing it to her chest. He forced her from the room and slammed the door behind her, forcing himself to not follow her.


	2. A Room in a Cathedral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth returns to Dimitri's room.

Byleth had waited until she approached Dimitri again. She bided her time, working hard to ensure everyone was ready for the battle in the upcoming week. She'd avoided the cathedral, feeling her cheeks grow hot whenever she recalled what had happened in that tiny side room. Byleth wasn't sure whether her guilt or her shame had kept her away. What scared her more than those two emotions was the fact that she longed for Dimitri to take her again.

In her office she imagined him pinning her against her desk, teeth sinking into her neck as he forced himself inside. In furtive moments of weakness she spread her legs and rubbed herself, tilting her head back and replaying their one encounter in her head. She wanted more, and wouldn't be satisfied with just fantasy.  
The night before they left for the Valley of Torment, Byleth once again journeyed to the cathedral. Rubble had been systematically cleared by helpful monastery residents, and in the moonlight the stained glass still seemed ethereal.

She once again made her way to that side room, feeling for the wooden door and gently applying pressure. Byleth peaked through the slither of a gap she'd made, her lips pressed together as she tensed.  
Dimitri was in his bed, the candlelight illuminating his muscled body as he touched himself. Byleth felt her body heat up as she observed his hand slowly pumping around his hard cock. She pushed the door open further, and Dimitri snarled, snatching his bedsheet to cover himself. The sheet stuck up comically over his hardness, Byleth shut the door behind herself. And locked it.  
‘'Get out, cursed woman!’’ Dimitri rose from his bed, sheet floating down to the floor. Byleth merely watched, her hands feeling possessed as she pushed her dress off of her shoulders, letting it fall. Dimitri stopped, seemingly torn between forcing her out and staring at her nude body. Before he could decide on either motion, Byleth reached down, feeling her already wet folds, coating her fingers before reaching forward and grasping Dimitri's cock. Her slick fingers coating him as she began to pump her hand around him.  
A moan escaped him, hips rocking as she quickened her hand slightly. Not believing the audacity of herself, it felt like she wasn't in control of herself anymore. She brought her hands up, forcing Dimitri down on the bed. He didn't resist, grabbing her hips roughly and pulling her to him.

‘'What kind of monster must you be...to want to lie with a damned man. You're...you're beyond saving.’’ His disbelieving voice didn't phase her. Byleth straddled his lap, teasing the tip of his cock against her throbbing nub, her hips rocking and his hands guiding her to sink down and take him into her.  
She buried her face in his shoulder, shaky arms encircling the back of his neck as he began lifting her and pushing her back down. Her soft moans filled the small room, joined by his heavy breathing and the sound of their bodies smacking together. He would stop lifting her momentarily, his fingers rubbing her as she rocked back and forth, savouring the feel of him stretching her.  
He rubbed harder, his lips pulling into a smirk as she gasped his name and tightened around him, bouncing slightly with shaking thighs as she hit her climax. He gritted his teeth, grunting slightly as he held himself back. When she fell limp against him, his hands found her hips again, gripping painfully tightly. She felt his nails did crescents into her flesh as he forced her up and down, harder than before.

Byleth gripped him tighter, her eyes shutting tightly as he used her. He tilted her hips, hitting a spot inside of her that made her cry out. He bit down on her shoulder, pumping her harder over him and feeling her tighten around him again, her scream spurring him as he emptied himself inside of her, tasting blood in his mouth as he bit down harder.  
Her body was limp, the only movement was her chest heaving as she panted. Dimitri took his mouth from her shoulder, wiping his lips. He moved to lower her onto the bed, feeling his own muscles ache but knowing he wanted more. Byleth hadn't moved, her body stretched before him, legs open and showing him his seed dripping from her. He reached forward, remembering his disbelief as he touched her before, fascinated as he rubbed his cum into her folds.  
Her hips weakly rose, greeting his fingers as he grinned. ‘'Are you sure you can take more?’’ he rubbed harder, watching as her hips rocked. She nodded, her hand weakly grasping his arm.  
Dimitri moved, his fingers reluctantly leaving her as he lowered himself, spreading her folds open with his hand and licking a tongue to her swollen nub, feeling it throb to life as he groaned at her taste mixed with his. His hand stopped spreading her, and he instead pushed two fingers into her, curving them up to her sweet spot.  
Byleth felt tears spring from her eyes from the over-stimulation, not sure of what sounds slipped from her as he licked and sucked. It was like torture with pleasure as the weapon. He drew another climax from her, marvelling at the way she felt wrapped around his fingers. He pulled himself away, facing away from her as he cleaned his hands at a water basin. He soaked up some water to a sponge, wringing it before turning to clean Byleth. She shuddered at the cold water, watching him with her haunting mint green eyes.

Dimitri had known she would return, but hadn't anticipated the reaction of himself to her. It was like she had cast a spell over him. Like her body called for him and he couldn't say no.  
He moved to place the sponge back in water, gently examining her shoulder and taking herbs from a pouch Mercedes had given him for some battle wounds he had attained. He packed the herbs against the bite marks he had left, using a strip of rag to hold them in place. All the while knowing her eyes were upon him.

‘’You're not a monster Dimitri.’’ Byleth spoke. He frowned, tensing.  
‘’I am just making sure you aren't going to acquire an infection. It would ruin our chances on the battlefield.’’ He moved, unlocking the door. ‘’You should go back to your room.’’

Dimitri shut his eyes, listening as she rose slowly and pulled her dress back on. He jumped in surprise when he felt her hand resting on his back.  
‘’I believe you still uphold your ideas of justice...that you can still be a man that your father is proud of. Even if you don't believe it, I can believe in it for both of us.’’ Byleth spoke softly, removing her hand from him. Dimitri turned to look at her, realizing just how much he towered over her, how small she was yet how strong on the battlefield.  
‘’Please, just leave me.’’ He turned, moving to replace the sheets on his bed. When the door gently shut, he felt a familiar tightening in his chest. When he finally laid to rest, his body overcome with tiredness, his mind was filled with thoughts of how Byleth would feel laying beside him, her hand gripping his as they slept. And he finally did find sleep, imagining that she was there beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted somewhere to post my one-shots so I decided to just make this into a multi-chapter project. I also have been planning another fic which I will start once I get home from vacation.


End file.
